The Shadow of Israphel
by PastorJohn
Summary: Inspired by the Yogscast Shadow of Israphel series. Earritino111 the author of this fantastic tale of minecraft, action, love, lust, magic and betrayal, wishes me to publish this story in his name and all credit for this story go to Earritino111 and Yogscast. Link to their series here: /watch?v 2Gi9-UZKYo4


Shadow of Israphel

Written by Earritino111

Once upon a time, two people left the earth, their mission to find new life. The two people were called Simon and Lewis. Simon was a dwarf, like most dwarfs he had a red beard. He also wore a helmet with spikes coming from the top. Lewis was a human. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He, like Simon also had a beard only not that scruffy.

Simon and Lewis were flying through space. They went past stars and other planets. It was beautiful. They reached a planet and it was square shaped for some reason. Then, while they were watching and adoring the sight of the Square planet, something happened. A red light started blinking. Now you might think it isn't that bad but trust me it is a sign of no good. Lewis was directly at the control panel, and tried to find out what the commotion was all about. Just before Lewis figured it out, Simon heard a faint sssssss… As if gas was leaking somewhere. Now in space there is no explosive gas so that could only mean one thing." Get to cover!" Simon shouted at the top of his voice. Just as Lewis jumped under the desk there was an explosion. The heat was unbearable but luckily all the flames just floated away. There now was a big gaping hole in the side of the craft and it was plummeting down towards the planet. Things flew around and knocked Simon and Lewis out.

Apparently there was life on the planet and the creatures that lived there wondered what on Earth the flying fireball falling out of the sky was all about. "Come look at this" Daisy Duke, one of the inhabitants of a small town called Terrorvale, said to Old Peculier, another villager. There was no need of telling, because nothing like that had ever happened on this world.

The aircraft plummeted down to the world. With both people unconscious, there was no control of the craft. All of a sudden Lewis snapped awake and directly grabbed for the controls. "Now, we at least have some control over the aircraft" he thought to himself. Still the craft was plummeting downwards. Simon now also shot awake. "We'll have to crash land in that sea over there" said Lewis.

"OK, I'll get our supplies ready" Answered Simon. But it was too late. They heard a bump and flew out of the front window of the craft. They were knocked out again.

When after a lot of time they woke up, Simon found something was different about Lewis. Lewis found the same thing about Simon. " You are Square shaped," they said at the same time. Then they looked at themselves. Yes, they both had rectangular arms, legs, and body, and they also had square heads. They looked around. This world looked very similar to the Earth. The only difference, everything looked square shaped, and there was no other human like being around.

Simon and Lewis started roaming around. "What's that?" Simon said pointing to a pink thing on four legs.

"It looks a lot like a pig from Earth" Lewis said. Then they went on. It turned to midday as they were exploring the new world.

"What is that!" Simon said sounding enthusiastic. He was pointing to a creature that was rectangular, on four legs, different shades of green, and was running towards Simon and Lewis.

" I don't know but he looks a lot like a foe." Lewis said slowly backing away. Simon, though, walked directly towards the creature.

" Do you want a little hug? Off course you do" he said while spreading his arms. When he was about a meter away he heard a faint sssssssss… and he thought he heard it somewhere before.

Then, bam, he recognized the sound as the gas leaking from the aircraft. Simon ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but it was too late. The creature blew itself up, and with Simon in its blast radius, taking its foe down with him. Luckily for Simon, he was far enough away that he just flew through the air and landed with nothing except a broken arm, six meters away.

"Aaaaah. It hurts. It hurts." He screamed in terror. Lewis quickly came over to Simon and helped his friend up.

" That was probably not the only deadly creature on this world" Lewis said to, close to crying Simon.

" Well it hopefully is the only deadly creature, because if this happens every time, before long no bones in my body will not be broken." Simon replied in a painful way .

" You know what? We need to build a shelter." Lewis said thoughtfully.

The sun was nearly setting. Simon and Lewis had found a good spot to build a home. " We need some wood to build a wall and make a fire to scare away animals" Lewis said" you stay here I'll get some wood".

Lewis went over to the forest but couldn't find any sticks to build a shelter from. After about an hour he started punching a tree in frustration, and for some miraculous reason it worked. There he held about 5, one cubic meter, blocks of wood. He hit another tree and slowly but surely he got enough wood to make a shelter. Then Lewis ran back to Simon, who was sitting on the ground and looking at the sky.

They quickly turned the wood into planks and built their shelter into the overhang of the mountain they found. Then they went to sleep. In the middle of the night Simon woke up by gurgling noises coming from outside. He went to the door and right there, standing in the doorway was a zombie. Simon freaked out and started hitting the zombie. After about ten hits the zombie died and all that was left of the horrid creature was a feather. Simon picked up the feather and went back to sleep.

As the sky reddened and the sun slowly came up, Simon and Lewis woke up. " Sleep well?" Lewis asked yawning.

" Yes, but last night I woke up and I saw a zombie in the doorway." Simon replied

"You must have drunk too much dwarven ale, zombies just don't exist" Lewis said sounding like a know-it-all.

"Lets go outside and look for some food" Simon said, " I'm hungry". They went outside.

"Oh My God" Lewis said, looking out over the beach and seeing hordes of zombies. All of a sudden an arrow flew into the wall next to them. They looked where it came from. They saw nothing except for a skeleton with a bow standing out in the crowd.

"Am I dreaming?" Simon asked looking dazed by what he was seeing.

"If you are I have the same dream". Lewis replied just as dazed as Simon. As Simon slowly inched forward, the sun went over the horizon. All of a sudden all the zombies and skeletons caught fire. Slowly but surely the crowd disintegrated until finally all that was left were bones, arrows, feathers, and what looked like giant spiders.

"What? There are also giant spiders here," Lewis said. Simon now about twenty meters away looked to his right. What he didn't see was that behind him was one of those green things racing towards Simon. Lewis spotted the green thing and quickly took out the arrow from the wall and threw it.

The arrow sliced through the air flying straight through the green creature's head and landing about five meters away. The creature dropped to the ground and disappeared. Only some gunpowder was left to remind that it had been there at all. "Those creatures really are creepers" Simon said.

" Hey, that is a good name, Creeper." Lewis said. The time flew and at noon Lewis got an idea. "Let's start a mine" he said.

"A what?" Simon replied.

"You know, a mine to get resources like iron, and diamond. We might even find artifacts that tell us more about this planet. Plus you are a dwarf and dwarves love digging right." Lewis said back.

" Yes, I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole diggy, diggy hole." Simon said singing the last part.

They crafted some pick axes and set of to start mining. An hour later they found some coal. They also found some iron and later, an artifact. " I found something." Simon said uncovering what looked like a book. " What is it?" Lewis asked. "It says' the Holy Book of Minecraftia'. Weird." Simon replied.

" This means that there are people, or at least creatures that are as intelligent as human on this planet." Lewis said thoughtfully.

That evening they started to read the book." Everyone should worship Notch, god of gods. Do not worship Israphel for if you do, evil will ruin your life and you would be considered an outcast". The book said. About an hour later they came to a picture that looked like a portal." After obtaining diamond you can get obsidian. You can use this to build a portal to the underworld, or nether, they are the same thing but..." There was something after that but it was impossible to read.

"We have diamond so let's go mining some obsidian" Simon said.

"I wonder what the underworld looks like" Lewis replied.

All through the night Simon and Lewis mined, in the morning they built the portal. Then when it was finally done they tried to go through; but for some reason they didn't end up in hell. Instead they stayed in their own world. "Well that sucks." Simon said.

Days passed, they killed some creepers, zombies, skeletons, and spiders. One day they went exploring a bit more, gathering flowers for decorations, and finding resources. Finally, after a long, long day, they returned home. They came to the front door and were amazed with what they saw.

A tree, about 20 meters high and four meters thick. "What is that?" Simon asked looking up at the unnatural tree.

"I've not ever, in the days that we have been on this world, seen such a huge tree" Lewis replied also looking in awe at the tree." Someone or something must have built it. When we left, the tree was not there"

"Who or whatever has built it must be human like creature." Simon said. They looked at the tree for just a while longer and went inside.

They decided to not chop down the tree because it looked nice with the cave. Another few days went by. Simon and Lewis mined a little, went out to explore, and did just some household chores.

Simon and Lewis were done mining for the day and they went outside for a while to breathe clear oxygen again. They saw something in the distance. " There is a structure there in the distance. It looks like a pyramid." Lewis said squinting to see the structure better.

"I feel some exploring coming up" Simon replied excitedly

"I agree" Lewis said. So they went to the pyramid and explored.

"It seems as if it is getting warmer" Simon said as they approached the pyramid. Yes indeed it was getting warmer. They went to the opening to the side and the heat was nearly unbearable. Simon and Lewis went through the opening and looked at what was in front of them.

"Oh my god" Lewis said with aw. Before their very eyes was a pool of lava with jumping steps leading to a chest. "I wonder what is in that chest"

"I'll check" Simon said.

"No don't" Lewis quickly replied but it was to late, Simon already on a stepping-stone surrounded by lava. "What have you gotten yourself into?" Lewis muttered to himself. Then he followed Simon.

"This is really dangerous you know" Lewis shouted to Simon.

"Yes I know but there most likely will be goodies in the chest" Simon replied and he jumped to the next stone. Lewis jumped after him.

"Wow" Lewis yelped as he lost his balance for a second.

"You okay?" Simon asked. He was nearly on to the other side.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine" Lewis replied. He continued jumping and after some painstaking minutes finally reached the other side.

"Lets see what is in the chest" Simon said. They opened the chest and were surprised with what they saw. " Did we do all that deadly jumping for nothing"? Lewis asked. He was right. In the chest were only 17 torches, three pork chops, and four eggs.

"This stuff is useless" Simon said. "Now we'll have to go back or just dig our way out of this pyramid." Then he started making a side entrance. With nothing else to do Lewis followed Simon until they were in open air again.

More days went by. They did more mining and killing monsters. Then lewis decided that they could make the cave or how they started to call it "the Yogcave" a bit cooler by building a tower out of the roof. " We'll need a lot of smooth stone." Lewis explained. "So we'll have to be mining a lot". They made the smooth stone, starting to build up higher and higher. About half way through building Simon noticed something. "Lewis I know you are there" Simon said hearing thumping on the wooden floor.

"Yes I'm up here" Lewis said from above

"Then what or who is making that sound" Simon replied, concern in his voice

"I don't know. Let's check it out." Lewis said. So they climbed down and when they turned they saw him. He was pale, very, very pale. He had blood red eyes and wore only black tunics. The creature turned and was surprised to see them then all of a sudden he got out his bow and arrows, and started firing.

"Get to cover" Lewis shouted jumping behind the staircase. As soon as the firing started it ended. "Where did he go"?

"There" Simon shouted and pointed. Lewis turned as fast as he could and was just in time to see the thing's head pop behind the corner.

"Follow him" Lewis shouted back and so the chase began. The creature had a lead but that didn't stop Simon and Lewis from chasing him. They ran and ran until finally the creature disappeared.

"Where has he gone" Simon said panting

"I don't know " Lewis said catching his breath. "Where are we? Maybe we should ask the people in that village over there." He pointed to the houses that stood there. The village was small and here and there, there were people like creatures walking around. Simon and Lewis carefully approached. As they walked through the town people said "Good day" and "Hello". When they entered the town square Simon and Lewis overheard some kids pointing to Simon saying "Wow. That is a dwarf from Stoneholm. I heard they almost never go out to some other settlement. We are so lucky."

"What is Stoneholm"? Simon said.

"I don't know probably a town or city just like this. Let's look for an Inn and ask where exactly we are" Lewis replied. So they continued. They found an inn and were welcomed by a polite man. He was at an old age had wrinkles and wore a t-shirt.

"Hello" he said, "Welcome to _The Skeletal Arms._ How may I come of aid"

"Where are we"? Lewis asked

"Well your in the bustling town of Terrorvale of course"

"And where is that"?

"Don't you know? The land of Minecraftia? The world of wonder and adventure?"

"And the world of impossibleness " Simon whispered to Lewis.

"Argh. Tourists." The old man replied. "My name is Old Peculier. Well Peculier is my name but since I'm the oldest person in the town they call me Old Peculier. And your names are"?

"I'm Simon" Simon answered

"And I'm Lewis" Lewis answered

"Nice to meet you " Old Peculier said" there have been some mysterious things happening here lately. First of all there was some flying fireball flying through the sky quite some time ago. We still don't know who or what did that."

"Um… we do know who did that." Simon replied shly

"You know! Who did it" Old Peculier asked greedily

"Um… you're looking at them right now"

"What? That was you, but how"?

"We had this unfortunate accident" Lewis replied " We were in our spaceship looking for other planets with life on them. We were orbiting outside, well… Minecraftia and suddenly there was an explosion. We had to crash land and have to get back to Earth"

"What is Earth"?

"It is a planet just like Minecraftia, only round"

"Anyway, second of all there was a fire a few days ago in the forest just north of here. There has never been a forest fire here."

"Could we maybe have a tour of the town"? Simon asked

"Sure" Old Peculier replied. So they left for a tour of the bustling town of Terrorvale. "Let's first go to the smith" and so they went to the armor and sword smith.

"Meet Daisy Duke" Old peculier said" The best sword smith in the whole of Minecraftia"

"Well thank you " a woman with blond hair said."I'm Daisy Duke and welcome to Duke Smiths. Please call me Daisy"

"Nice to meet you" Lewis said.

"We just came to say hi" Old Peculier said then he quickly added "OK let's go to "St. Creeper's Church"

"Well that went fast. Maybe a bit to fast" Lewis whispered in Simon's ear

"Welcome to the St. Creeper's Church. The place of worship here in town"

"Who do you worship here "? Simon asked

"It says it in the name, St. Creeper, but we also worship Notch go of the gods, maker of minecraftia. Lets go inside."

" Hello Peculier" the reverend said" hello travellers".

"Good day John. Simon, Lewis this here is the reverend in this town. He is called John but we call him by his title Reverend John."

" You may have heard, but quite a few years back creepers invaded the town. When they exploded fire burst out around them. The houses caught fire and we had to fight back. One of the houses that were devoured by the flames was my house. In the struggle to get to safety my sun caught fire and burned to death. Travellers, can you do me a favor and look for my Bible in the ruins of the house? It's up on a hill. Be careful it is infested with the undead." John tragically said.

"Sure we'll get your Bible back." Simon replied.

"Many thanks and may Notch help you" John said

Simon and Lewis followed Old Peculier to Reverend John's old house. The house was old very old. There were still burn marks and only cobblestone covered by moss remained. "It looks like this house was luxurious." Simon said

"Being a reverend here in Minecraftia pays well" Old Peculier said

"Okay let's start looking" Lewis said starting to climb the hill.

"Wait" Old Peculier said urgently. "No one has ever been to the house without dying. Like John said the undead have infested this place".

"We'll take care of them, right Lewis"? Simon said taking out his sword

"Yep"

"OK, but be careful" Old Peculier said sounding worried. Simon and Lewis climbed the hill and disappeared into the remains of what was ones the biggest house in town. The house was dark. Sounds that could have been zombies or rats came out of the shadows.

"If you were a reverend where would you put a bible"? Lewis asked whispering just in case.

"Probably in my bedroom" Simon answered. The house was one floor and a cellar. After looking around for what seemed an eternity, Simon and Lewis decided that the room that once was the bedroom was in the cellar. So they went down.

"It's quiet. Maybe a bit too quiet." Lewis said to himself and that was when they came. What seemed hundreds maybe even thousands of zombies loomed out of the darkness.

"Urgh" The zombies kept saying approaching ever so slowly.

"So what do we do?" Simon asked, panic in his voice.

"Umm… kill every one of them" Lewis replied trying to plan an escape route in his head. The zombies were almost within one arms reach of Simon and Lewis. The battle had started. Simon took out his sword and jumped around, chopping of the heads of zombies that were around him. Meanwhile Lewis had taken his sword out and sliced a zombie in half, turned around kicked another zombie out of the way, and threw some daggers at another few zombies.

30 painstaking minutes later, the mass of zombies wasn't even halfway destroyed. Simon and Lewis couldn't go any further, to tired to even pull up an arm let alone fight thousands of zombies. " Let's get… that Bible and… get out… of here" Simon said panting.

"I… agree "Lewis said equally tired. They fought their way to the bedroom. They saw the Bible and took it. Then fought their way out. Using all their spare strength they climbed the stairs and ran outside where Old Peculier was waiting.

"We…" Simon started and collapsed on the floor. Obviously unconscious

"Succeeded…" Lewis continued and also collapsed on the floor next to Simon. When they finally woke up they didn't know where they were. They walked out the door and went down stairs. They recognized this place.

"Of course. We are back in the skeletal arms." Lewis said. Old Peculier saw them standing and hurried over to them.

"How are you feeling"? Old Peculier asked.

"I've had better days" Lewis replied.

"OK, I guess" Simon replied. "What was John's reaction when he saw the book?"

"He was happy of course he also made a prayer to Notch, hoping you would be alright. Here have some warm milk, it might clear your mind." Old Peculier replied. Simon and Lewis took the milk and drank it. " By the way stop by the St. Creeper's Church and say everything's alright."

"Where was that again?" Simon and Lewis asked at the same time.

"I'll come with you" Old Peculier replied. They went through the streets and arrived at the church. They went inside. No one was there.

"Hello?" Simon asked "Anybody home?"

"John might be in the crypt. Follow me" Old Peculier said. They went outside and around the church. There was a staircase. They went down it. Suddenly they heard murmuring. As they went down the steps it became clearer and clearer.

"Lord Israphel. I have done what you asked and built portals around the country. Minecraftia will die in peril." The voice said. It was familiar. Then they knew it was the reverend, John speaking. They appeared through the doorway. John turned around a surprised look on his face. "What?!" He said surprised" Lord Israphel said you would be dead. How can this be?"

"Maybe you were unlucky. So called disciple of Notch" Old Peculier taunted.

Simon and Lewis didn't know what was going on until suddenly John took out his sword and cried out "Meet my holy blade" the battle started. John outnumbered did one offensive and went on the defensive. Simon quickly swiped at John's feet but John was to quick. He jumped up did a front flip and stabbed at Simon. Simon jumped out of the way. Just in time. Now it was Lewis' turn. While John was busy fighting Simon, Lewis snuck up behind John and stabbed. Somehow John saw it coming and jumped out of the way turning sideways.

John's right hand was occupied with the sword and with his left hand he took out a second sword. The fighting continued for what seemed an hour. Then Simon faked an attack to the head and hit John's shins. John cried out in pain. Lewis saw his chance and stabbed John through the back. Blood gushed out of the wound. Lewis withdrew his sword from John. John fell to the ground bleeding horribly.

John using his last strength said "You have succeeded in killing me… but it is already too late. Israphel has…ugh… awoken and he will destroy… minecraftia once… and for all." Then silence. Reverend John had died.

"No. No, no, no, no. This can't be."

"What is the matter?" Simon asked

"Israphel is the matter. Maybe you have heard of him. Reverend John was his father. Israphel was from baby on already evil. When he was born the nurse's hand caught fire. When he was a child he killed a teacher. And when he died his spirit was transported to the nether, where it found a body and took it over. That's what the legend says. Apparently he came back." Old Peculier told.

"What does the body look like"? Lewis asked thoughtfully

"The Legend says the body is pale. That pale that if he would have been standing in front of a snow wall, he would be nearly invisible. His eyes, Blood red. Legend says that Israphel's burns after the fire were healed but the red was sent to his eyes. Legend also says if you stare at the eyes to long you will get burned alive." Old Peculier Replied.

"Um… Lewis I think we have got an itsy bitsy problem" Simon said cheekily.

"Wait! You mean you saw Israphel. Where and when? " Old Peculier asked greedily.

"So it started with us finding a book." Lewis told the story about finding a book and building the portal, about the tree, pyramid, and finally Israphel. "That's how we ended up here, in Terrorvale" Lewis ended the story.

"Oh no" Old Peculier said. "Just to make sure, lets check if the body of Israphel is still there" They opened the coffin Israphel and instead of finding the body they found a door leading into a hallway.

"What is this?" Lewis asked.

The only thing Old Peculier said in return was "The legend's are true"

"I feel like some exploring" Simon said.

"If we're going down there, we need to be prepared. I'll ask daisy to make us some swords. You need to get us some food and water then we'll meet each over at "The Skeletal Arms". OK?" Old Peculier said.

"Sure" Simon and Lewis said. They went to the butcher to get some meat and they also went to the well to get some water. Then they went to the Skeletal Arms where Old Peculier was waiting for them with new swords and a bow.

"You guys have any arrows?" Old Peculier asked

"No" Simon answered. "Maybe we'll find some later" he took the bow. All of a sudden someone was running toward them.

"Daisy's gone" He said

" She's probably mining for some diamonds. You know her, Bob" Old Peculier said

"No, she's been kidnapped. I found some dried blood on the wall." Bob said urgently still panting.

"OK guys. I guess it is time to check out the tomb we found." Old Peculier said. They went back to the crypt and went through the door. The passage was dark and at the end they saw a green thing coming straight at the.

"Creeper!" Simon shouted. He took out his bow and shot the creeper in the head. It directly died. "Few…" they continued down the steps where they found a blood stain

"It looks fresh" Lewis said. They continued down and finally came out by another staircase leading down to a huge cavern.

"Help!" A woman shouted

"Daisy!" Old Peculier answered and took out his sword. He charged down the stairs.

"Wait!" Lewis shouted but it was too late Israphel was there, using his bow and firing at Old Peculier. "Lets go" Lewis said equipping his sword

ss Simon and Lewis Raced down the stairs following Old Peculier. Arrows flew around their heads, slamming into the reached the bottom and in front of their very eyes there was a castle. it was huge made of smooth stone and on top was Israphel, still firing his arrows. there was a moat made of lava and around the moat was nothing more than darkness. Sounds of zombies, skeletons, and spiders. Then there was an explosion behind them. A creeper had blown up.

Still Old Peculier was running. Unaware of the danger that loomed around him. He reached the door and jumped back at what he saw inside. Finally Simon and Lewis caught up but they didn't have time to rest because the door exploded out wards and out came a human like zombie. it was bigger and more ugly than a normal zombie and it was holding an axe.

"Me am Zombie king. Give me Your brains." The zombie said

Directly Simon and Lewis went on the offencive and started slicing at the zombie. It fell in pieces on the floor. They quickly disappeared. "Help"! daisy yelled as she was taken away to somewhere. That reminded Simon, Lewis, and Old Peculier of what they came here for in the first place. They ran up the stairs where they were greeted by a creeper on two legs hold pieces of dynamite.

"sssss... ssss..ss.." It said. in other words it was the emperor of creepers. It started placing TNT and let them blow up. Before too much damage was done, Simon and Lewis killed it. They rushed up the stairs turning the corner and jumping up on the roof in a ready stance just in time to see Daisy and Israphel disappear into a cave.

"No!" Old Peculier sobbed. They were too late. The battle was over and they had lost.

"Not to be mean or anything but we might want to look around and get some loot." Simon said. They looked around, found a few diamonds and some armour. then they went to look for the cave Israphel went through. They found it. It was a long dark tunnel. No sounds of the undead were coming from it so Simon, Lewis, and Old Peculier went through it, in the hope of finding Daisy.

They ran until they could not run any more and still there was,what seemed an endless passage. Suddenly Old Peculier fainted.

"Hey" Lewis said as Old Peculier fell" Hello. can you hear me?" He asked. Old Peculier came to and asked for some water. Then they continued only this time walking. they saw light at the end of the tunnel and Simon and Lewis heard a familiar sound. The Hell Gate or Nether portal. they walked to the end of the tunnel and there it was, the Yogcave and directly below them was the Hell Gate.

"Wow! This is not good. Who in the name of Notch would be stupid enough to build a Hell Gate." Old Peculier yelled.

"Um... That would be us" Simon replied sheepishly.

"Well your stupid" Old Peculier shouted" Didn't you know that if you build a Hell gate Israphel would return. He probably took Daisy in there, but we are not ready. We need some information on the nether before we can go in."

Days past by. The world seeming to change darker and darker every minute. Simon, Lewis and Old Peculier stayed at the yogcave and did as much research as they could. One day they found what they were looking for, a man who had gone to the nether and came back alive. " The only thing is that he lives on the other side of minecraftia and well I've heard how you described Earth and Minecraftia is sort of three times bigger than Earth." Old Peculier said as they were discussing the topic.

"Aren't there airships in Minecraftia?" Lewis asked

"The nearest air dock is in Mistral city where most sky lords live. It is about two days walk from here."

"Good we will go there ask for a flight to the guy and we can defeat Israphel get daisy back and save the day." Lewis said heroically.

"That seems a good plan" Simon replied. so they went to Mistral City and asked for a flight. They were lucky enough to get one on a passenger ship.

"I can't go" Old Peculier said. "I have to stay close to Terrorvale. without me the town would colapse. Good luck and may Notch be with you." They said good by and heard the all aboard. Simon and Lewis quickly climbed up the rampart and went to look for their room. On the way they met the captain.

"Good to see you lads" He said" I'm Sky Lord Max at your service"

"Thank you I'm Lewis and that there is Simon" Lewis pointed at Simon standing in front of a mirror.

"Ah, a dwarf from Stoneholm. I heard that, that underground city is marvelous"

"What is Stoneholm?" Simon asked.

"You don't know!"

"Well, we are sort of from the other side of the universe."

"No wonder. Well Stoneholm is the city of dwarfs. It is under ground and it is said it is the most magnificent structure ever built on the face of Minecraftia. I have to go to the bridge because we are about to leave the dock. See you later" The Sky Lord left and Simon and Lewis went to their room. it was not too big but not too small. It had two wooden beds and a small bathroom. There were also some chairs and a table to sit at. The cabin was not too luxurious but it would have to do.

Simon and Lewis unpacked their stuff and went back to the upper deck. They were starting to float away. Up they went higher and higher. In the distance, Simon and Lewis saw huge shadows slivering on the ground. the terrifying thing was that those shadows slowly but surely grew. Israphel was gaining more power by the minute and if this mission failed, Minecraftia and all it's inhabitants would die in peril.

After two days of flying, Simon and Lewis got used to the gentle rocking of the craft. They were flying over the ocean. The sky lord had planned to arrive at Eniall City, where Simon and Lewis would move north to find the person they were looking for.

"Storm ahead!" Someone yelled. Simon and Lewis went to the front of the craft and saw it. the ginormous thunder cloud that lay right in front of them.

"We won't be able to go around it, the wind is too strong. The storm would hit us before we even turned" They heard Sky Lord Max say "We'll have to go through"

This was alarming news. The crew prepared for the worst and asked all the passengers to go back to there cabins and stay calm. The Weather became worse and worse. Ran pattered against the Deck and the craft was swinging more violently then ever. Then every thing was gone. No wind, no rain. It was sunny again. The passengers came back above deck and saw the damage the storm had done. Luckily no one had lost their lives.

The weather turned bad again only this time the passengers were too late. they were caught unexpected and didn't have time to go down to their cabins. The wind came back, much stronger and faster than before. The rain came too, also much harder and faster. The ship rocked as if it were in the sea. A wind gust caught them and the ship lurched violently.

There were screams as people fell to one side of the craft. Simon and Lewis were two of them. They fell for what seamed hours. Then just in time grabbed hold of the side of the craft. Others weren't so lucky. Simon and Lewis saw shapes fall to the darkness below. Shapes that could have been passengers or crew. Lightning flashed around the craft and the Sky Lord shouted orders.

Another gust of wind sent more body falling to their doom. Then the lightning bolt struck. Fire erupted from the top of the balloon. The ship would have to crash land. The ship lurched as it was falling more rapidly. It slowly turned on it's axle until, even more people fell over board.

Simon and Lewis were holding on for dear life. They could see the ocean surface now, coming closer and closer. Down below they could see bodies and debris floating. The Surface looked as if a battle had taken place. The ship plummeted down and hit the water with a huge splash that sent the Sky Lord flying and land flat on his stomach 40 meters further. He was dead. The ship was taking water and slowly but surely it's stern raised up.

Simon and Lewis were hanging on for dear life as behind them the ship was halfway full of water. There were enough lifeboats but all were inside the ship. they only held on to a piece of wood. The ship was pulled under the waves taking everyone that was left aboard to drown.

The water was freezing. Many people had already died because of it. Simon and Lewis tried sitting on the piece of wood they were holding on to, but they were to heavy.

"I... think we... won't make...it" Lewis said his teeth chattering. They stayed holding on the wood for a few more minutes before they went unconscious.

Hours later they woke up again. " Am I dead?" Simon asked as he pulled himself up.

"I don't think so" Lewis replied brushing of some sand. They were on an island with only one tree. The island was deserted and only had some pieces of dirt. The tree stood in the middle. "Lets build a small shelter to live in until we get saved"

There were not many materials so they started by chopping down the tree. Wood was precious so they gathered all the saplings and replaced the tree with three other trees. Then they looked around the small island for dirt. They found none.

"We'll have to take as much as we can from the patch where the trees are growing." Lewis said. They took as much dirt as possible but it was not enough to build a full shelter. So instead they dug a hole, put some dirt as a roof and poof they had a shelter to survive in. It had by then turned to dusk. The sun nearing the east and no airship to be seen anywhere.

They used some of their precious wood to make a fire. This was a win-win situation. They had warmth and the smoke might attract some sky ships. They knew this would be a long night.


End file.
